


Happily Ever After

by Sera_Clay



Category: Sex Lies and Videotape (1989), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graham Dalton, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Clay/pseuds/Sera_Clay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzington, 100 word drabble for International Fanworks Day. Not my characters, any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

"Lizzie! Come here!"

Liz draws her Glock, kicks open the door, and assaults her living room.

Dembe and Red stare up from the television in amazement.

"What?"

"Look!" Red points at the old movie on the screen.

A slim man is changing one black shirt for another.

"Why so excited?" Liz asks, holstering her weapon and patting the high curve of her belly in reassurance. Two more months to go.

"He looks exactly like me, twenty years ago!" Red exclaims. "I just love this movie!"

"Wonder what he's doing now?" she muses.

"Living happily ever after," Red responds with confidence.


End file.
